Bi the Way
by sproutmilk
Summary: Tsugumi fancies a strange boy with striped hair whom she met at Death Bucks cafe. Heterosexuality vs Homosexuality, I can't write a summary for this, clearly. Tsugumi/Death the Kid. Changed: Used to be Trollolol.


******"Bi the Way" ********(used to be 'Trollololol' but changed to at least _something_ better... and to express difference of sexuality here)**

**word count: 1,246  
**

**fandom: ********Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!**

**Warning: Contains very light heterosexuality and homosexuality (there is slight use of bad language).  
**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater and Not! are two manga titles written and drawn by Ohkubo Atsushi.**

* * *

_Note: It has been a long time since I have done any creative writing and this is the first time I have written something for Soul Eater. This short story is based on a small comic strip that is featured on deviantart (Sproutmilk). I also added a bit of the SE canon to this piece to simply show the relationship. This fiction was done before Not! Ch. 11 ever came out, too, so I found it rather humorous. Please, review if you think I should continue or simply have ideas on how I could improve my writing or if there are any errors that I happened to miss. Thank you.**  
**_

* * *

A light-hearted laugh escaped between pink lips, shaking her petite form as she was walking back from Death Bucks with her two best friends, Anya and Meme. Tsugumi Harudori smiled and blushed slightly at her friend's behavior.

"I don't even know why we still go there with _those_ two working there. How does the owner put up with them?" Anya questioned as she somewhat pretentiously fixed her sun-kissed hair. The two waitress, the Thompson sisters always gave the privileged girl a hard time. There was something about Anya that really pissed them off and caused certain envy.

The three girls spent the afternoon at the Death cafe after finishing their homework, sharing a sweet and delightful summerberry tiramasu sweet. Anya and Meme usually avoided the place, despite Tsugumi's assertiveness, but Anya could only decline a limited amount of times before surrendering to her stereotypically effeminate need to feed on her favorite sweets. Anya loved raspberries and strawberries.

"Liz and Patti really aren't so bad once you get to know them," the Japanese girl explained as a small smile and slight pink filled her small cheeks. "I envy them. I wish I could be as strong as them. I hope one day I can be just like them." Harudori visited the Death Bucks cafe every day after classes – sometimes twice during Happy Hour – to spend time with the sisters. This, however, wasn't the only reason for her being there. After many visits surrounded by emptiness, something new happened.

* * *

"_Shut up and get the fuck out!" Loud screams vibrated through the air while broken tea and coffee cups and plates littered the floor. "We don't need a babysitter, you prissy bitch!"_

_Tsugumi had just arrived at the Death Cafe again after classes. 'What's wrong with Liz?", the petite student questioned internally. 'What's going on?" Just as another coffee cup went flying into the air, the Japanese girl noticed another customer; she thought him strange. The new comer caught the tumbler effortlessly. _

_Upon closer inspection, the dark-haired girl noticed the other's unique features. 'Those lines, why would he color his hair like that? I have never seen him here before, he is a student at the academy, too?' Harudori's mental monologue distracted her; she didn't notice that the strange boy's body turned towards her, his full attention all on her._

_The girl froze in place; her scrawny muscles twitching awkwardly in embarrassment as the mysterious boy brought his hands up on both sides of her head, his face just mere inches from hers, their noses nearly touching. "Gold eyes... his eyes are gold!" was all the native Japanese girl could force out of her scrambled brain._

_"Perfect bilateral symmetry". The other said admiring his work before excusing himself politely, leaving the confused shaking girl alone, a slight crimson upon her._

* * *

The three girls finally arrived back on campus, heading towards the girls' dormitories. Harudori let out a light gasp, suddenly stopping her two best friends sharply in their tracks. Anya instinctively absorbed her surroundings, wondering what caused the other girl's sudden reaction, while Meme just turned her head lazily, not completely aware of what was actually going on.

"It's him! The boy with the striped hair!" the fourteen-year-old gasped quietly, her eyes sparkling with warm feelings. The boy that Tsugumi had met earlier during one of her visits to Death Bucks Cafe was talking with two of his own friends, whom she noticed to be the two upperclassman of the EAT class that once demonstrated the basics during one of her first lessons at the academy. One of them was a girl with light brown hair that was held up by two skull clips, mirroring the same type of hairstyle that the fourteen-year-old wore herself. The other was the girl's weapon, Soul Eater, who looked completely bored out of his mind. 'Maka-chan is friends with him?' the halberd thought to herself.

The princess-like technician scoffed and pouted, flipping her hair away from her heated face, clearly upset by her (occasional) weapon partner's interest in someone other than her. The Japanese girl squealed quietly, clearly oblivious of her friend's behavior.

Tsugumi's personal heaven soon deflated and decayed as a dark shadow nearly knocked her off her feet. "Huh!" the girl exclaimed, stepping back just enough to avoid what could have been an awkward accident. The shadow slowed down a bit, so that normal humans could actually see that it was actually a somewhat short, but strongly built Japanese-American teen with light blue hair that reminded the NOT girl of the cotton candy that she had back home in Japan during school festivals. Seeing the stranger more clearly, she gasped, sweat falling off her forehead nervously, "The scary boy from the first day of school?". Tsugumi didn't wish to get anywhere near the other student, remember the trauma he had caused her when she first arrived at Shibusen.

Black*Star made is way towards his target, putting absolutely no legitimate effort into silently ambushing the group of upperclassman. The technician's obnoxious footsteps caused Death the Kid's ear to twitch as he then turned around to face the threat of the other student approaching him and the others. The blue haired teen launched himself aggressively at the Reaper, and grabbed the striped boy's jacket, forcing his own warm lips against the latter's cold ones.

Silver-gray eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as her heart froze over, depression harshly and bitterly flooded her lungs. The Japanese halberd was actually romantically interested in this boy and just when she met him once more, he was gone all over again. Those eyes, those beautiful but cold gold eyes will never notice her. He is already in love with another. He was untouchable, unreachable.

Forever Alone...

About a minute passed before the Reaper pushed the blue-haired boy off him, thin strip of saliva dripping from his now torn lips. Death the Kid wiped off the foreign body fluid off his chin with his forearm as Black*Star laughed out loud at his accomplishment.

Maka and Soul both shared mixed expressions that featured not only discomfort, but annoyance as well; their faces rivaling the face that most make when being within close proximity of Excalibur. "That was so uncool, dude," Soul muttered, clearly feeling awkward with the situation.

Kid straightened himself up, making sure that his body was perfect (and perfectly symmetrical) before punching Black*Star hard in the face, the silver ring leaving a small imprint of Death, causing both Maka and Soul to wince, perceiving the unimaginable pain the assassin must be in. "Idiot, didn't I tell you that I hate public displays of affection? Such utter disrespect...".

Black*Star rubbed his swollen cheek and then shrugged dismissively, just letting Death's angry words flow through one ear and out the other. He could honestly care less. Tsubaki was away at the moment and he simply took advantage of the situation. He got what he wanted and nothing could take that away from him.

Maka half-rolled her eyes in annoyance and then motioned Soul to follow her, leaving their two friends behind. It's best to leave those two alone when they get like that.

Anya smile was devilishly sweet. She embraced the fact that some strange boy kissed the boy with white stripes in his black hair. Meme just tilted her head to the side slightly, her hands against her large breasts as if her hands were paws and she were a small cat. "Huh? What happened?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.

******(used to be 'Trollololol' but changed to at least _something_ better... and to express difference of sexuality here)**


End file.
